


Softly Sleep The Morning Hours

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Am I tagging this right?, Cuddles, F/M, General fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: “Oh, but you have the energy to argue?  Fine, fine, a quick nap, but tomorrow night we are sleeping in a bed.  With sheets.  And pillows.”





	

She was just finishing up cleaning the last occamy hatchling when the little clock in the shack alerted her that it was three in the morning. Reminded of the late hour, her mouth stretched into a massive yawn that threatened to unhinge her jaw while her eyes, which had been bothering her for more than an hour, burned. Stiffly, she levered herself off her seat and tiptoed away from the nest.

Newt was propped in the corner, a creature cradled in his arms. The little fellow was a new acquisition and she wasn’t sure what it was called, but it was sleepily twitching it’s nose and she had to admit she was growing very fond of it. Newt, on the other hand, was snoring softly, a bottle held loosely in his free hand. With a shake of her head, Tina picked the sleepy creature out of his arms and placed it gently in its nest where it promptly curled up to resume its nap. 

Returning her attention to the other sleeping creature, she wondered if she should even wake him, but a second look at the angle of his neck made up her mind. If he stayed like that, he’d wake up with a stiff neck and probably a massive headache. She nudged his shoulder gently.

He stirred lightly, but didn’t wake. She knelt next to him and shook him with a little more force. With a soft groan, he rose up slightly and blinked sleepily at her before leaning forward and burying his face in her shoulder. His sudden weight knocked her momentarily off balance, but she was able to catch herself before letting out a puff of air in annoyance.

“Newt,” she said, poking him in the side. “Stop that.”

He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She yelped and tipped forward, landing heavily on top of him. He chuckled, the sound muffled against her shoulder.

“Sorry…”

“You do not sound sorry in the least.”

“No, no, really. I am.”

“Uh-huh.” She shifted until she wasn’t so awkwardly sprawled atop him. “Our bed would be more comfortable.”

“Yes, but that would require getting up and moving and I’m far too sleepy for such nonsense.”

“So, we’re just gonna sleep on a pile of hay in the corner?”

“Don’t worry, it’s clean.”

“That was not what I was thinking about, but I am now.”

“It’ll be fine, just a quick nap. Please? I do not have the energy to climb out of the case at the moment.”

“Oh, but you have the energy to argue? Fine, fine, a quick nap, but tomorrow night we are sleeping in a bed. With sheets. And pillows.” Now that she was still, she was finding it harder to stay awake.

“Of course, dear,” he mumbled as sleep slowly overtook the both of them.

They awoke several hours later to Dougal the demiguise methodically straightening and tucking a blanket around them. Neither of them were entirely sure where it had come from, but were too sleepy to question it.


End file.
